Life After You (A Short Story)
by Alexa Sanders
Summary: The Greasers will never be the same without Johnny or Dally. But what happened after they were gone? What about their sisters? Their Friends?
1. Chapter 1

_**LIFE AFTER YOU**_

*Notes: Doesn't follow the movie. The gf/bf relationships don't exist from the movie/book

Charlotte Marree Cade (Charlie, Minnie) sat curled in a ball in the Curtis trio's home... well at the moment it was the Curtis duo's home seeing as Johnny and Pony were no where to be found. Charlotte was staring blankly as the Mickey Mouse cartoon played on the screen in front of her. Two-Bit her boyfriend frowned looking at her. "C'mon Minnie I'm sure Johnnycake is alright and so is Pony", He tried to soothe her using the nickname he gave her when they had started dating. She looked over at him as gave a half smile saying,"I know it's just he's my little brother and Pony well he's like a brother too". Not long after there was a loud sound of stumbling as Matilda Winston (Sparks), Dallas Winston, Steve Randel and Kayden Randel (Kay, Hell Kat) came in. The girls each had a few scrapes here and there where as the boys they looked like hell. Charlie darted up. "What happened", She questioned concerned for her friends. "Socs", Matilda said a aggitated tone to her voice. Charlie gritted her teeth. "Those stupid socs they can't just leave us alone first they hurt Johnny then they went after Pony now after one of 'em dies you'd think they'd lay off but no they're worse! I can't take this", She snapped her face turning a bit pink. Matilda nodded to her friend before saying," They saw me and Kay alone and took the opportunity to try and do things I swear I woulda kill'ed 'em but these two have to be heroes". Steve frowned and though his lip was swollen he growled slightly,"No one messes with my girl". Charlotte shook her head and looked back to Two-Bit who had moved away from his favorite cartoon to stand behind her. Dally just sat his leg shaking with anger and looking beat to hell. Soda and Darry moved in soon after and they looked amongst the crowd that was common to their home. Soda sat beside Kayden as Darry called attention to himself. "There's gonna be a rumble to settle it all its gonna be big though like all of us 'gainst all them", He told them all. His eyes flickered to each girl his eyes begging them to stand down and not even volunteer to go. That's not how it worked. The girls each looked at each other and with a shared nod announced in unison,"We're going". The boys all looked to them in an instant Soda, Two-Bit and Steve were all angrily telling them no. The girls argued back. "You think I'm gonna sit back with my little brother gone and let my boyfriend go to some rumble that I don't even know if he'll come home fat chance Keith", Charlie hissed out saying Two-Bit's true first name as she always did when addressing him while she was angry. "Steve you and Dallas aren't going to the rumble without me don't give me the load that it isn't a place for chicks I can take any damn soc any day and you try and stop me we'll have a serious problem and more than likely a lotta blood",Matilda snapped. Kayden said simply ,"Im going end of discussion". The girls each moved away from the boys and stood together ignoring the anger bicker.


	2. Chapter 2

The Next Day

Charlie, Kay and Tilda sat together on the front porch of the Curtis household. Charlie never left at this point her parent's were terrible and her brother gone. There was no way the boys were going to let her sleep in the abandoned lot she was an easy target to socs if she did. Every other place had too many issues for Charlie to stay so they had all agreed that her best bet was to stay with the Curtis'. "Dally still wigging out about us going to the rumble?", Charlie questioned Matilda. Matilda nodded slightly saying,"Wouldn't shut his trap all I heard last night is how I could end up dead or end up where Johnny is". This caught Charlie's attention. "What did he mean where Johnnycake is!? Does he know!?", She asked hurriedly. Matilda shrugged and said,"Didn't ask just got away from 'em couldn' take his nagging". Charlie jumped up and ran inside making her way into the kitchen she stood in front of Dally. "You know where Johnnycake is!? Why didn't you tell me Dallas!? Why haven't you brought him home!? Pony's wit him right and they're fine!? He … He is alright right?", She asked quickly without taking pauses or a breath. Dallas looked sorta shocked stumbling through his words. "I … um... well... Pony's with him and... I didn't say nothin' 'cause I didn't need ya goin' after them they need to lay low until the socs death is out of the news Charlie", He said quickly. Charlie's face turned pink with anger. "YOU KNEW!", She all but screamed. She was ready to hit him when Two-Bit and Matilda grabbed her. "Charlie calm down now", Matilda told her sternly as if she had authority over her friend. "I don't wanna he knows where my Johnnycakes and PonyBoy is and He told 'em to hide out in another town he knows where they are they could be starvin'! That's my little brother!", Charlie fussed loudly before Two-Bit sighed and pulled her into his lap as if she were a child. He stroked her hair gently saying,"Minnie ya gotta calm down Johnny and Pony are fine they can take care of themselves". Charlie quieted down slightly tears welling in her eyes before Matilda left. Matilda grabbed her brothers arm and yanked him outside. "You're gonna go get 'em sometime this week. You may be able to get away without a punch from Charlie but you can't get away from me Dallas there's no way anyone is goin' to calm me down if you don't", She threatened. Dallas stared at her for a moment before saying," Oh c'mon Spa...". He ended suddenly when she gave him a murderous glare. He backed off and they returned inside to a quietly sobbing Charlie and everyone else talking in whispers.


	3. Chapter 3

TWO DAYS LATER

Charlie sat with Two-Bit on the couch of the Curtis home watching Mickey Mouse and eating chocolate cake. A smile stayed as if permanent on her face. Dally had gone to go get the boys. Her little brother was coming home today everything was going to go back to normal. Well at least that's what she thought. She waved as the rest of the gang filed in on their own time. "They're comin' home today ya know", She would tell each one as they entered. They each smiled back at her and responding with an 'I know Charlie' or a bright nod. When Soda and Darry came home though she just smiled at them knowing they too were just excited to have their little brother come home to feel like he was safe again. Then of course to threaten their lives if they EVER did anything like that again. But the joy was short lived. Dallas came in with a solemn look. Charlie jumped up. "Where are they", She questioned her face turning pink once again. "Hospital", He said sadly. Charlie turned pale as she grabbed her shoes and tried failing a few times to get them on and running outside without her leather jacket. She needed to be at the hospital NOW. The others ran after her. "CHARLOTTE", They screamed. She didn't slow down as she heard the screams or as the tears clouded her vision. She couldn't understand. Her day was supposed to be perfect her brother was supposed to be safe and sound. She finally slowed as Matilda caught up to her and grabbed her arm. Though not used to being caring Matilda hugged her friend. "It's okay Charlie", She told her. Two-Bit took Charlie from Matilda when they caught up and as a group they all made their way to the hospital. The doctors and nurses seemed frightened when they saw the group of greasers walk in but they ignored the looks. "May...May I see my brother", Charlie sniffled as a nurse questioned why she was crying. The nurse went from frightened to sympathetic. "Your brothers name?", She questioned tenderly. "J...John...Johnny Cad...Cade", Charlie told her still sniffling. The nurse looked at her sadly and brought her back. When Charlie saw Johnny lying upside down on a bed burns all over him she burst into sobs. "Dear dear he's... he's alright... his back is broken and he's badly burned but we're doing everything we can we're going to try and make sure he comes out of this darling", The nurse told her trying to sound hopeful and cheer Charlie up but it didn't work. Charlie moved to a corner and curled into a ball tears streaming down her face as she mumbled incoherently. The others after seeing Pony went to Johnny's room one by one each handling it badly seeing Charlie breaking down only made it worse. Eventually a nurse told Charlie she had to go home and the group had to pull her away. The tears didn't stop until she was asleep on the Curtis' couch her head in Two-Bit's lap and her feet in Matilda's.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Next Day**

Charlie sat staring at the wall there wasn't any way she could go back to the hospital and see her brother just laying there hurt. She just couldn't. As the gang came and went she just laid there without a word. They tried a few times to start a conversation with her telling her that the paper called Johnny and Pony heroes leaving out the part that if Johnny made it he would be charged with manslaughter but she stayed mute. Two-Bit sat with her trying to get her to even just smile for half a second but it didn't happen. The others they visited Johnny who asked Dally to bring Charlie to see him. When Dally walked in after seeing Johnny he stood in front of the couch. "Charlotte get up", He ordered. Charlie looked up at him her eyes red and puffy and her face blank of expression. "Johnny is asking for you and your going to go I don't care what you think or how you feel your going I don't give a shit about you crying your gonna do it for him", Dally growled which caused Two-Bit to get in his face. "Leave her alone", He snapped as Matilda and Steve came in. They each grabbed a boy and yanked them away from each other. "Whats going on", Matilda questioned. "He keeps messin' with Charlie", Two-Bit snapped as Dally just glared dangerously at Two-Bit and Charlotte. Matilda sighed slightly and pushed Dally outside. These talks were becoming far to frequent. "Why", was all she asked him. Dally looked ready to snap his expressions ranging from pissed as hell to ready to cry. "She's his sister and he's askin' for her she needs to stop being a little broad and go see him. She doesn' know if he's gonna make it an' an' she... he … UGH", He ranted before storming off. As Matilda turned to go inside Charlie pushed past still blank of expression and without a word. Two-Bit walked out behind her but stayed on the porch. "You not goin' with her?", Matilda questioned. Two-Bit shook his head saying,"Tried she wouldn' let me didn' say a word but pointed to me then the couch when she left".

Charlie's Visit

Charlie walked quietly into Johnny's room. "H..Hey Johnnycakes", she said trying not to let her voice crack. "Lottie", He greeted obviously in pain from any sort of movement. She smiled slightly at his nickname for her.

"How ya doin'", She asked as she sat down in the only chair in the room. "Um.. alright", He answered. "Look Lottie I... I'm sorry", He continued but Charlie interrupted, "Don't be... I... I Shoulda stayed with you if I did none of this woulda happened.. nothin and you wouldn't be hurt and and we woulda been sittin' around with the gang eatin' cake",. She started to cry before the nurse walked in. "Dear you need to go you can visit later", The nurse said patting Charlie's shoulder. "Love you Johnnycakes", Charlie said looking at Johnny for the last time. "Love you Lottie", He answered.


	5. Chapter 5

THE RUMBLE

Charlie walked back into the Curtis household and grabbed her leather jacket. She yanked her switchblade out and tossed on the table before putting on her jacket. Two-Bit and Matilda moved towards her. "Minnie I don't think it's such a good idea you go to the rumble", Two-Bit said. Charlie looked at him and then to Matilda. Matilda sighed and said,"There's no way to talk her out of it Two-Bit". He looked at the pair before tugging Charlie into a separate room. "Minnie", He urged. She looked at him and said quietly,"No Keith I'm going I saw Johnny and I just can't let anything happen to the rest of you especially not you". She moved out of the room and towards Kayden and Matilda. Kay smiled slightly at her. "Lets go", Darry said. As they found themselves standing with other groups of greasers the girls grouped together. Apparently the socs were going to bring a few girls of their own. This was going to be too easy. The socs girls were nothing compared to greaser girls. Soc girls cared nothing about fighting where as greaser girls well that was how they stayed alive. The socs eventually found their way to the rumble and helped their girls out of their cars. Two-Bit kissed the top of Charlie's head and said,"Stay safe". Steve kissed Matilda and said," Don't kill them". Soda sighed and asked Kay,"Is it too late to ask you to leave?". Kay grinned back at him and shook her head. He sighed and walked back to the boys. As the rumble started the soc girls made their way to them. A blonde, brunette and a red head. The red head went to Kay and slapped her. Bad move on her part. Kay grabbed her hair and yanked her head down. The girl shrieked in pain as Kay snapped,"You picked the wrong fight". The brunette went for Matilda who grinned and dodged her punch. As the girl hissed in frustration and went to come closer to Matilda, Charlie tripped her. "NO FAIR", the blonde yelled. This sparked something in Charlie. The blonde went for Charlie but she wasn't having it. Charlie swung and gave a small smile when she heard a crack. The blonde whimpered and Charlie got in her face grabbing a handful of blonde hair. "No what's not fair is my little brother is dying, what isn't fair is that you socs continue to stir the damn pot when we have nothing, what isn't fair is that you have everything handed to you as if you are something special while we fight to stay alive SO SHUT UP", Charlie growled yelling at the end. Kayden had gotten the red head on the ground sitting on her as she cried for help. Matilda however was waiting for the brunette to get up. She shook her head and said as loudly as she could,"Pathetic just pathetic".The blonde backed away when Charlie released her hair, blood pouring from her cupped hands that surrounded her nose. Charlie gave a grim smile and waved as she ran off. Charlie turned to Kayden hovered over the red head asking her if she had had enough. Blood trickled from the redheads forehead as she cried. Kayden's cheek had started to bruise indicating that she had been hit. She turned and saw brunette yank Matilda's hair. This only made Matilda angrier. Matilda swung punch after punch hitting the brunette's face and stomach. When the girl fell she was knocked out. Matilda straightened up and looked to Charlie. "They sent wimps", She laughed. Kayden eventually joined them as the girl had stopped amusing her and after a punch and few scratches Kay let her go running. The rumble aswell was coming to a close. Once it was done and obvious the Greasers had won Dally and Pony went off to see Johnny as the others went back to Curtis house. Matilda sat with Steve who repeatedly told her how proud he was. She laughed and ruffled his hair telling him to shut up. Two-Bit grabbed Charlie around the waist and kissed her cheek. "Nothing's fair Minnie and sometimes life is dark but you can make it through with a light and your my light", He whispered so only she could hear. Kayden sat with Soda kissing lightly as the night faded the girls fell asleep. Pony informed the ones who were still awake that Johnny had died and that Dally had ran off.


	6. Chapter 6

No One Handles Death Well

That morning the bad news only got worse. It wasn't just one boys death it was two. Dally had lost it and robbed a store with an empty gun. Cops showed up and he pointed the empty gun at them which they didn't know it was empty so they fired. The bullet killed him. When Charlie woke up the boys stared at her. "What?", She questioned. "They're gone", Steve piped up. "Whose gone", She asked. "Dally... and... and... Johnny", He told her. She stiffened and tears poured down her face. "D..Dal...Dally h..ho..how?", She whimpered. "Cops", He mumbled. She couldn't handle it she walked out going to the abandoned lot. Two deaths. One her brother the other the boy who always looked after Johnny and herself when things got bad. Sure she and Dally didn't always get along but he was a savior to her taking care of Johnny and now she didn't have either. She just sat staring at nothing wondering what would have happened if she had just insisted a little harder that Johnny stay with her he and Pony wouldn't have gotten jumped. She continued to think their deaths were her fault. All her fault.

Matilda woke up finding that Charlie and Dally weren't there. "Where's Charlie and Dally they go to see Johnnycake?", She asked. The boys looked sadly at her and she asked,"What?" "Matilda...Johnny and Dally are gone... Charlie ran off to be on her own...", Darry told her. At first she was shocked but within seconds her shock turned to anger. When Steve tried to comfort her she snapped. "DONT TOUCH ME", She screamed as she ran outside. Tears threatened to spill from her eyes as she did. This couldn't of happened. Her brother couldn't be dead. Johnnycake that was no surprise but this was Dally and how did he go. When she stopped she sat for awhile and when a soc tried to jump her well she all but killed him and ran off.

Two Weeks Later

Charlie and Matilda came back both refusing to talk about their brothers. Matilda's anger showing a bit more and Charlie didn't joke around as often as she would. Nothing was the same without their brothers. Pony well he was still pretending that Johnny was still alive and that Johnny hadn't killed Bob he did. Kay sighed slightly Charlie, Matilda and Pony that was her group and they each blamed themselves for the things that had gone wrong. Kay couldn't see why. Everything that happened. Well it happened for a reason though she couldn't explain to them why it was how it was supposed to be. Johnnycake... she missed the kid and Dally though too much of a party boy for her she missed him too. She shook her head and got up turning the Mickey Mouse cartoon off and looking at everyone. "Guys I... I know we usually don't talk about things and everything just happened but we can't just hold everything in that's what killed Dally", She told everyone. Steve and Charlie held each of Matilda's arms keeping her from standing up and leaving. Each person sighed and Darry agreed. Each person shared how they were upset their friends were gone. How they missed the jokes or just their voices until Charlie and Matilda were left. Matilda sighed seeing as Charlie ducked her head and cuddled against Two-Bit trying to get out of talking. "I...uh...well fine... I miss my brother and it bothers me that he's gone I can't stand it I don't have someone laughing and making fun of me I want to kill the person that left me as the only sibling left I cannot stand that I'm alone or that I don't have someone to have my back just like Dally did no matter how much he annoyed me he was my brother the only one I've trusted my entire life with EVERYTHING and he's gone I'm not handling it well...", She muttered. Eyes turned to Charlie who sat up and said,"... I miss Johnnycakes... I... I blame myself that he's gone I mean if I hadn't let him go on his own if I had just enforced that he come stay with me he and Pony wouldn' of got jumped, They would be just fine they would be sitting and laughing, I wouldn't cry myself to sleep I would still crack jokes as many times as I used to, I wouldn't question why I'm still alive my life would be normal I would still be protecting my baby Johnnycakes from our parents and trying my damnedest to save him from the world, I woulda made him stay home for the rumble even if it meant I would have to too and honestly if it weren't for Two-Bit and the rest of ya I wouldn't be alive to say all this I... I want my Johnnycakes back". Everyone sat together talking about good times and trying to make themselves feel better.


	7. Final Chapter

Two Years Later

Charlie sat at Johnny's grave a few tears slid down her cheeks. "You know Johnnycakes it's been two whole years and I still can't believe your gone. Um Pony is good still doing great in school... Soda and Kay well their engaged, Darry's gotta new girl, Steve and Tilda are still together expectin' a kiddo actually and Steve well he's gonna purpose to her soon and Tilda is doing much better with dealing with Dally bein' gone she hardly ever goes off by herself anymore, and well I guess that leaves me and Two-Bit well we're great um Johhnycakes we actually have a kid... his … his name is Johnathan Dallas Mathews but we all call him Johnny.. Everybody says he looks like you and I... I sorta agree... wish he coulda met you Johnnycakes but he tells everybody that his uncle Johnny was a hero... I miss you Johnnycakes... I miss you so much and I really don't like this new life... Life After You". Matilda walked with Two-Bit who was holding baby Johnny. She smiled at the trio before moving on to her own brothers grave. She sat down quietly and dusted off the stone. "Big brother big brother you don't know how much I need you", She mumbled. She caught herself talking to the headstone and sighed. "You know I told myself I wouldn't be one of those people who talk to a grave like you can hear me but I guess I was wrong. You know I'm pregnant? You know that Charlie made your name her sons middle name? Well I guess you do... I know your with Johnnycake and I hope you both are living it up up there but um I want you to know whatever my child is they'll have a part of you somehow... I um... I miss you and usually would tell you if ya told anybody I said that I'd kill ya but now...now I want you to tell everybody in... eh heaven that I miss you and that someday your gonna meet your niece or nephew... Um this life sucks you know that Dally... The Life After You", She said talking to the grave as if it were normal now. Life may not be perfect with their brothers gone but... this was how it was and they were going to make it through.


End file.
